User talk:ChrisN34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rangers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sadist King (Talk) 23:27, April 2, 2010 Good point. That's a good point, sadly however, I can't play online with my Xbox (long story). However, if you have the weapon, then I can just make the page and you can add all the info. Reply as soon as you get to it, ok? ~Chris "Sadist King". yeah i'll be happy to do it. i dontknow how to format pages so could you make a template with a box to the right hand side so i can put info and picsSmish34 00:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have made the page, but I need some sort of photo of the weapon. And if I'm going to make a template with information, then you'll need to give me that information first. Other than that, it's ready for editing. ~Chris. just finished the page needs some clearing up and a bit more info Smish34 01:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) also how come it doesnt acknowledge me editing the page on the home page DONE! I've expanded some of the stuff you have written and added more detail to it, and seperated it into paragraphs. So technically, the page is finished. It was nice colaborating with you. And if you need more help or just have some questions, then just ask me. ~Chris. Thanks, I just grabbed a bunch more for most of the weapons, gonna upload them now. Kewlcrayon 22:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I havent done a page like that yet, but you should definately do it, let me know if you need help gathering info and pictures. Kewlcrayon 02:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool stuff, yeah alot of those special edition games come with cool stuff like that, I bought a special edition of Shadow Of Chernobyl once, came with maps and a hand book n stuff. Kewlcrayon 02:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Not reeeally, for Shadow of Chernobyl and Clear Sky, you can run them if you can run Metro 2033. For Call of Pripyat, you'll need a decent gaming computer though, you can run it with an OK computer, but its not really worth it on the low graphics. One tip for ShoC, its gonna seem like it sucks at the start of the game cause there isnt much to do and its pretty hard, but dont stop playing, trust me, it gets so much better. If your computer can handle it, mod it with STALKER Complete 2009 Mod, it'll up the graphics and gameplay to par with Clear Sky and Call of Pripyat. Kewlcrayon 03:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin You are a pretty active member of this wiki, I can make you an admin, however, you would have to OK it with Sadist first since he is the other active admin here on the wiki. KewlCrayon 19:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Now, no matter how much you love the game/book, that doesn't (in my opinion) qualify to be an admin, but you have edited alot, and editing alot is good, naturally. Anyway, it'll take me a little while to actually make you an admin since I'm not so familiar with all the technical stuff with Wikia, but yeah, I'll make you an admin. Sadist King 15:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Achievement icons Hi. I'm going to recategorize them with category 'Achievement icons' instead of 'Achievements', to separate articles from images. Octurion 21:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin. Oh, sorry about that. I made you an admin quite some time ago, got some help. Forgot to update you on that, don't worry about it, you're an admin. I'm also rather unable to deal with vandalism on this wiki, and have been unable to be here as well for quite some time now, so just saying that I won't be around so much for maybe one to two months actually. But I'll be back in some time. So yeah, you're an admin. Sadist King 11:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Bureaucrat As per your request, you are now a Bureaucrat. You are a oustanding and knowlageable editor (pobably more so than I) whom has already proven yourself. Congrats and may I again say, welcome back. Chaos ian7 22:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured - Hey I noticed a little while you chaged the featured items on the main page. I was wondering how often you think we should be doing that? Chaos ian7 19:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna say every week Smish34 20:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Renamed Yeap, its all done. And they are all in the proper category as well. Chaos ian7 21:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Great, there are a few more left, most ofthe Secret and DLC achievements have not been done yet. I'll do them either tonight or tomorrow Smish34 21:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Things to Do. Hey I had an idea as to how we could organize ourselfs a bit better. Instead of making mental notes of what we should do I made a small section to the Community Portal in which we can both (and anyone else I guess) put what we want to do in the future. Check it out and jot your projects down if you have any and maybe I can help too. Chaos ian7 22:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Saw your comment on the Things to Do about the book. The user you might be thinking of is Fourthreich. Chaos ian7 03:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Standard Editing Policy Hey, I figured that to keep ideas strait as to how a good page should look we should write out a few guidelines on a policy page. Found one that wasn't being used but alreay one the site and added info to it and connected it to the community portal. Review it if you want and tell me what you think. Chaos ian7 02:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Icons I was fooling arround in Paint.Net today and eventually came up with this: They're pretty rough but what do you think? Should I make more for the actual achievements? Chaos ian7 01:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow, they are great. Definintley do more. Notall of them, just make some of the ones that new users would get easily, and ones you expect peopleto reach. Dont dosome of them like the sharing (i think thats what they are) Achievements. Also, sorry i havent been doing much recently, i had some exams and stuff to get ready for, over the next few days i can do a lot of stuff from the book. Such as characters, even though they are minor, and somestatio ns even if they are mentioned. Its good to have a biggerpage count, and we need to fit a lot of things from the book and the game. Although i dont know much about the book series or 2034. But i do know that there will be a Last Light thing at E3 next week, so that will be cool. Maybe we'll get some new users come due to the 'popularity'. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 12:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I see your a bit of a veteran of this wiki. You any good with making links on pages? I'm only good with providing info, if you got any tips on how to do so, it would be appreciated. Cheers. Smokey McPott 14:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, greatly appreciated. Smokey McPott 15:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No probs, its what im here for Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 16:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm here Hi, I've arrived! I'll just have a look around for a bit, and then I'll start contributing some time next week. I'm a little busy at the moment, but come Tuesday, I'll be free to frollock in the glorious mud of post-apocalyptic gaming wikis! Grammarlad(talk) 12:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Added privileges to Smokey Hey Smish, Tried to contact you on steam the other day but I guess you weren't there. Anyways Smokey and I have been talking about 'promoting' him to a level where he could not only edit on a more capeable level but act as most likley yet another co-admin of the wiki. Before I went ahead with that I figured it would be best to ask for your opinion in the matter first and consult you about weither he should simply stick with what he has, have sysop status, or full bureaucracy status. Hope to see you soon. Chaos ian7 04:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisim Hey Smish I just noticed that a recently new user Tommstarkey97 vandalised you profile page, so I reverted the changes and banned him. Smokey McPott 07:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i believe, it might have been the same douche-bag who has been vandalising the wikia yesterday. A lot of the mutant pages were changed into things like "The demon has a big hairy ball sack, and will pounce you with his penis" A lot of the pags were like that. And it was all the same person. So watch out, any annons edit, it might be vandalism Smish34 (talk) 07:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *Pulls out ban-hammer* Chaos ian7 16:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks like the last of it was reciently cleaned up. What a mess. Oh yeah and, exellent picture Smish. Chaos ian7 06:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But,what exactly did he do to my page? Because if it is similar to the vandalised mutant pages itmight be the same person Smish34 (talk) 10:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He deleted everything and said that you suck dick and all that immature crap that trolls usually say. Smokey McPott 11:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it probably was him that was vandalizing all the other pages. Oh Well. At least he is gone now. Was it on my page or the talk page, because im pretty sure i protected my user pageSmish34 (talk) 11:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It was your profile page. I'm supprised those things aren't automatically protected so only the user can change it. Smokey McPott 11:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah strange, ive changed it now, to Admin only, so only ChaosIan and I can edit it. But i did edit his user page though. So i guess it needs to be done manuallySmish34 (talk) 17:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Nazis and Reich, Communists and Red Line Hey Smish I just noticed a bit of mess on the wiki and figured that you'd be a good person to consult (not that Smokey couldn't too). Currently we have it so that there is only one article page, Nazi Reich, which covers all information about Nazis and the Fourth Reich (along with all the redirects). Nazi Reich is an offspring page of the article 'Nazis' and the category 'Fourth Reich'. This is fine as is and keeps the wiki's information centered. However, on the other side, we also have the Red Line category and the Communists article to desribe the opposing force. My question is weither we should merge Communists and the Red Line Category into a new Red Line page or should we re-separate the Nazi Reich page again. I like the idea of haveing two article pages "Nazi Reich" and "Red Line" instead of the four item (two article, two category) system, even if it does allow another category in the mix. Sorry for the text wall, Chaos ian7 05:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the pages should be merged. I Merged Nazis and the Riech page, because in the New Last Light footage, they called the Nazis "The Reich". It makes more sense and the Original Reich page seemed to cover only the book, where as the Nazi page only covered the game, even though they are the same factionSmish34 (talk) 11:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Stations and Locations I see you've done the Riga Station page. Nice job, it's a great idea you've got for the pages, especially with the notable residents. I've added it to the template. Smokey McPott 12:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i tried to add it myself, but it would just overwrite the Exhib station with Riga. Once i go through all the stations, can you update it with the locations, or at least leave the line of code to enter, Smish34 13:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Dont worry about it, i just checked the change, i should be able to handle it wheni make the new stationsSmish34 13:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on 1000! Horray! Chaos ian7 15:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, now on to 2 thousand Smish34 15:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice work. Smokey McPott 22:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Changeup in my own UserRights Hey Smish, how goes it? I was wondering if I could ask you a small favor. It seems that during my last switchup of my I acidentally erased my own bureaucrat status. Ironically, I only noticed because of the profile switchups. Would you mind setting me back in the category? Chaos ian7 21:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Gee, i dont know. Seems like such a hassle, i dont really have the time to do it. So sorry No! : Im kidding, I'll do it now :: Haha, thanks Smish. Chaos ian7 17:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Pages Hey Smish, whats the go with those D6 (level) and (Location) pages? I'm not sure what you've planned for those pages but they are looking quite bleak at the moment. If nothing is happening with them soon, I'll probably revert them to their previous form untill your ready to do what you got planned for them. You cool with that? Smokey McPott 06:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ah crap, forgot about that, i'll continue with the Level/Mission page. Smish34 17:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Smish, still no progress with those pages. So do you want me to revert them now?Smokey McPott 06:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No, im doing them (slowly, sorry) in order. Last night i did Moscow State Library and Sparta Base. After College i will do D6 since its the next station.Smish34 07:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: "Fixing" rampage I have some critique of your actions. Next time you decide to pop in and "fix" everything by deleting or undoing what was already done - please take a minute to ask if this is actually needed on the talk page. Automatic shotgun IS refered to as Uboinik in the game. You should read about SEO. People will be looking for real names too, despite, for instance, "Kalash" being just a slang term to bypass legal issues, and I want them to be able to find what they look for. Plus we look like we actually did our homework on weapons in the game. If you decide to (re)move videos at least don't leave gaping holes in the articles where they used to be. 07:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I Didnt remove the Videos i moved them to the bottom of the page where they belong, half way through a page isnt relly nesicary, all videos belong at the bottom, so they dont take up space in the actual article. Weapons dont need their real names in since they are not actually called that. Look at Vault Wikia, none of their weapons are named after real ones, they are named after the ones in the game. Its for trivia only, and im gonna change it back to what i did last night. Pleasedont change it again,also since this is an English Wikia we dont need the russian names on the pages. Trivia sure, but not actual names, since im pretty sure the Ahotgun is Ubognev in the English version of the game. Smish34 07:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::As you wish. You clearly have a better vision of where this wiki should be hearding. 07:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC)